


What Happens In Hell...

by lostinmymindforever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 01:14:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/lostinmymindforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens in Hell between Crowley and Lucifer stays in Hell between Crowley and Lucifer</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happens In Hell...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aubreytruthfully](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aubreytruthfully/gifts).



> I was in the mood to write some fluffy porn as I've been writing a lot of dark fic lately... so I ended up writing Crowley/Lucifer

A gentle fire is burning in the fireplace, spreading flickering light over the room. The only other light comes from a few candles on bookshelves and tables. A fur rug is in front of the fire and two men lay upon it, lost in each other. Lucifer is smiling, hand moving every so often to grab another cherry which he feeds his lover, moaning as Crowley sucks his fingers into his mouth, teasing Lucifer. Both of them are naked, sated for now after hours of making love in front of the flames. They trade gentle kisses, ones that speak of love and devotion, lacking the consuming fire of the kisses they shared earlier in the evening when this started. Their clothes are tossed around the room, and Lucifer knows that come morning Crowley will grumble at the wrinkles in his suit, but for now he’s distracted.

Lucifer gently pushes Crowley onto his back, trailing soft kisses along his neck and shoulders, down to his chest. He licks and kisses and sucks at Crowley’s nipples, smiling against the other man’s chest as he moans with pleasure. His kisses continue lower, and he teases Crowley’s bellybutton with gentle licks and kisses. If anyone saw them like this, Lucifer knows that either he or Crowley would kill them, they do have a reputation to uphold after all, but what the two of them do in these moments is to be cherished.

Crowley is moaning so prettily by the time Lucifer reaches his cock, his fingers carding through Lucifer’s hair, gently pulling on the blonde locks. Lucifer licks Crowley’s cock from root to tip, tongue teasing at the slit. He takes Crowley into his mouth, sucking him gently, tenderly, getting him wet. He pulls off with a grin, moving so he is straddling Crowley’s body before slowly sinking down onto his cock, his head falling back with pleasure as he moans Crowley’s name. 

Crowley rests his hands on Lucifer’s hips, not holding, just needing that one little piece of connection as Lucifer rides him in a slow almost torturous pace. Both men are panting, moaning, whispering words of love to each other. Lucifer picks up the pace, rising and lowering himself on Crowley’s cock, faster and faster each time. Crowley reaches forward, wrapping one hand around Lucifer’s cock, the other moving up to the back of Lucifer’s neck, pulling Lucifer down for a kiss. 

Lucifer shudder’s as his orgasm rips through him, coming between them, coating their chests with his sticky cum. Crowley follows soon after, kissing Lucifer as he spills his seed deep inside of him. Lucifer rests his head on Crowley’s shoulder, kissing the other man’s neck as he rolls them onto their side. 

Crowley smiles, reaching for the bowl of cherries, which he begins to feed to Lucifer. Soon it will start all over again, and Crowley can’t wait to feel Lucifer inside of him where he belongs.


End file.
